villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Swackhammer
Mr. Swackhammer is the evil alien owner of the intergalactic amusement park, Moron Mountain, and the main antagonist of the 1996 Warner Bros. hybrid film, , despite having little screen time. He was voiced by the famous actor, , who also played The Penguin from Batman Returns, and Mr. Harry Wormwood from Matilda. Biography In Space Jam Although he is the main villain, his role in the film is small. Mr. Swackhammer is the evil alien owner of Moron Mountain who realizes that no one is returning to Moron Mountain and that his business is failing. He decides to send the Nerdlucks to capture the Looney Tunes to perform their comedic acts in his amusement park, hoping that it could bring back customers as his newest attractions and save his business from foreclosure. This results in a basketball game and Mr. Swackhammer later comes to Earth to watch the Monstars and the Looney Tunes play basketball as the Monstars coach. Michael Jordan makes a deal with him that if the Monstars win, Mr. Swackhammer would spare the Looney Tunes in exchange for his own freedom as his newest attraction in Moron Mountain. He readily accepts it, thinking of the conceivable possibilities of Jordan as his newest attraction, playing basketball with his customers while chained up meaning he would always lose no matter what he did. However, the Monstars were lost to the Looney Tunes resulting in Mr. Swackhammer being furious and aggressive because of the loss. The Monstars told Michael Jordan that they were afraid of Mr. Swackhammer until they realize they had grown so much bigger than him. They turned on Mr. Swackhammer and decided to strap him to a rocket sending him straight to the moon and possibly back to Moron Mountain and never heard of again. Personality Mr. Swackhammer is known for being extremely destructive, sinister, immoral, conceited, persuasive, short-tempered, argumentative, greedy, cruel, desperate, manipulative, self-centered, arrogant, selfish, and overall evil in nature. He is also very vituperative, opprobrious, abusive, and nasty to the Nerdlucks. One of his most contemptible and outrageous plans is when he makes the Monstars win the basketball game by any means necessary. Physical Appearance Mr. Swackhammer is a short, obese green alien dog with blue spots, purple lips, yellow eyes with lavender irises, pointy ears, a pink shirt, blue sandals, a magenta suit, and a red rose on his suit. Gallery Mr. Swackhammer.png Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-6650.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer's Evil Grin swackhammer defeat.jpeg|Mr. Swackhammer's defeat Trivia *He is very similar to Huxley from the 1999 theatrical feature-length film, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. **Both are greedy businessmen who have the race of insectoid villains as their henchmen. Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Crime Lord Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Misanthropes Category:Slaver Category:Greedy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Oppressors Category:Elderly Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Betrayed Category:Gaolers Category:Aristocrats Category:Gangsters Category:Addicts Category:Outcast Category:Imprisoned Category:Leader Category:Polluters Category:Arena Masters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Thief